


Papers and Documents

by anglopxile



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglopxile/pseuds/anglopxile
Summary: It's the wedding day of England's second favorite couple and things couldn't be better. That is... until the rejoiceful day turns into a murder mystery. Will Sherlock be able to solve the crime, or will the case go cold until he's no longer lovestruck?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in London, the sky was a vivacious shade of blue... nothing could have been more perfect for the wedding day of William Sherlock Scott Holmes and John Hamish Watson.

Sherlock was in the bedroom, getting dressed. He was fussing over his tie; a stupid accessory in his mind.  Frustrated, he slammed open the bedroom door and walked into the living room, holding the black tie next to his head.

"John, do I really have to wear this?" He asked,  the collar of his shirt scratching his neck.

John sighed, glancing up at his fiancee. "Sherlock, it's our wedding."

Sherlock frowned, "Exactly. I should be allowed to be happy."

John didn't look up; he knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "Whatever, Sherlock."

And so, he returned to his room, throwing his tie carelessly on the floor. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt  (as usual) and ruffled his hair. He looked back in the mirror and smiled; perfect. 

When John looked up from his newspaper and saw Sherlock standing there, top buttons undone and hair ruffled, he bit his lip. Damn. "Better?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Better," Sherlock agreed, leaning in the doorway. He sighed, "Why do we have to do this? We've already signed the papers."

John sighed, "Yes, yes, I know that we have. The ceremony is just so that we can make memories."

"But we've already made memories," Sherlock whined. 

John smirked, "You just don't want to say your vows."

Sherlock stood tall, "John, you know how badly my best man speech went. I... I don't want to screw this up."

John sighed and got up from his chair, walking over to Sherlock. He grabbed both of his fiancè's hands, "You'll do great, Sherlock. I promise."

Sherlock let go of John's hands so that he wouldn't notice how sweaty they were. He glanced out the window to the bustling Baker Street as he straightened his suit, observing the people who were oblivious that it was their wedding day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock stood at the altar, fiddling with his cuffs and rocking on his heels. He looked out into the small group of family and close friends. They'd kept the invited group fairly small to try and keep news of the wedding from slipping. Molly found Sherlock's eyes and gave him two thumbs up. As Sherlock admired the gorgeous stained glass behind him, the music started and the extravagant oak doors opened.

There stood John Watson, dressed in his perfectly tailored suit with his salt-and-pepper hair perfectly swept to the right of his face, as it usually was, John couldn't help but smile as he caught sight of Sherlock at the front of the cathedral, the early evening sun streaming in through the stained glass windows. As John took a step into the magnificent stone room, the rows of family members and friends rose from the wooden pews. There was "aww"s scattered throughout as the flower girl (Rosie, John's 3-year-old daughter) plopped piles of rose petals on the white aisle runner. Behind her were the best man and the maid-of-honor, Mycroft and Molly. It had taken Sherlock an entire year to persuade Mycroft to participate, which included Sherlock agreeing not to taunt his brother for an entire month.

John waited until they'd made their way to the front of the room before beginning to walk. Clinging to his left arm was Mrs. Hudson, who had been overjoyed when the boys asked if she'd walk John down the aisle. She was shaking and was wiping away tears with her free hand. Sherlock had fallen into a daze; the only thing he could see was John in his dapper suit. A smile crept onto his lips as Mrs. Hudson gave John a gentle kiss on the cheek and then let him stand across from Sherlock. John let out a puff of air and looked up into Sherlock's glasz eyes.

The officiant gave opening remarks and then informed the men about the importance of their vows. Neither of them was listening to the man standing next to them; Sherlock was too busy fretting about his speech and John was occupied gazing into his lover's eyes. Eventually, the man stopped speaking and John woke from his daze and pointed to himself.

"Me first?" he mouthed. Sherlock nodded in agreement.

John cleared his throat, standing straight and tall. He took out his sheets of paper and held them by his chest. He didn't really need them but had them just in case.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes. He wouldn't let me put it on the invitation, so there it is." Sherlock and a couple audience members laughed. "When I first met Sherlock, he told me he was married to his work. I know now that that's not the case. The Sherlock you see in my blogs and in the media is not the Sherlock I love. The Sherlock I love is courageous. He's witty. He's an arse." More laughter. "But most importantly, he's caring. He may seem like a heartless man, but behind the mask, he cares about everyone. He never forgets his clients. Within a week of living with Sherlock, he knew my shoe size, jumper size, how I like my tea, and other useless information that no one but Sherlock would remember.

"Sherlock, your brilliant mind couldn't remember a room number, yet you manage to remember every little detail about me. It took me a while to realize that you weren't a psychopath, but once I did, I knew that I loved you. I love you, Sherlock Holmes, and I'll love you for as long as I live. Sincerely, Your Watson."

The room erupted in applause. Mrs. H was crying, Molly was grinning, and John could've sworn he saw a tear in Mycroft's eye. Mycroft was so happy that his brother had found someone who loved him, but he had to keep his emotions in check. Eventually, the crowd died down and Sherlock took a deep breath. He took out his note cards from his coat pocket; he didn't need them, of course, but he wanted to make sure he got everything just right for the man he loved.


End file.
